Persona: Bond Between Human and Robot
by DenArisato13
Summary: A Minato x Labrys Story that's going on in the FB RP Community. It all happened when Labrys asked Minato out on a date where they can spend some quality time alone but everything went wrong when Minato chose that date to be in Tartarus. To add more to the problem, Angel, his persona is acting hostile to the robot. Reviews are welcome as always!


Persona: Bond Between Human and Robot

* * *

This is a fanfiction about MinatoxLabrys. Criticisms and Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Brief Summary of the events that occured before Minato and Labrys rounded up in Tartarus:

Labrys asked Minato to take her to somewhere they can be alone. Minato decided that  
Tartarus was a good place to show her around.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the show!

Also, Special Thanks to the people who I based this story from.

Sorry for the you know what words near the ending. I kinda censored it instead.  
Hope you understand!

* * *

Dark Hour

* * *

Labrys chuckled at the Wild Card's honesty.

"I thought Orpheus was the only Persona you had. I never knew you had more. So, this Angel is one of them, huh?"  
she'd never heard of that Persona, but it must've been part of his ability to summon multiple Personas.

She then asked a completely random question that popped into her head.

"Is havin' so many Personas hard?"

Minato nodded.

"Yeah. Especially when you start fusing them, you will need patience to gather the required personas,  
the knowledge to know which persona can be fused and finally the carefulness when you are in the  
fusion process to avoid fusion accidents..." he said without thinking.

"It's like you're taking two pieces of your soul and rubbing them together furiously to get them to mix.  
It gets even more complicated with the more Persona you decide to try and fuse. I fused four on several occasions, five is some and 6 rarely."

He tapped the gun against his head again.

"And sometimes, they get possessive and argue. It's like they take control of your whole being and especially your personality."

He suddenly turned bright red.

"I-I mean, it's hard yeah but…"

He stopped talking, a furious blush on his face.

"They can get possessive all they want, I mean, it's weird having a thing for somethin' in your head, right?"

Labrys's face turned into a mask of worry.

'He's been through a lot.' She thought to herself.

"Possessive?" Labrys asked with a chuckle.

She had trouble imagining a Persona being possessive of someone.

She ruffled Minato's hair.

"Nah! It ain't weird at all," she said encouragingly.

Another question popped into her head, but it would have to wait until later since now wasn't the time to question every little thing.

"It's cute actually," she responded.

It really was cute. So she wasn't lying.

Minato gave her an awkward smile.

"I figured you'd say something like that," he said, relieved that she didn't think he was a freak of nature or something.

* * *

A shadow appeared in front of them while they were wondering.

"Ah, this must be a shadow." She said while she readies her axe.

"Yes it is. Don't worry Labrys, I'll handle this one." He replied to her as soon as she was finish talking.

He took a step away from her and the shadow to summon his Persona.

Although Angel was usually even tempered, he wasn't sure as to how she would react around yet  
another girl. He remembered the last time he'd called her out…

Angel had been so caught up in trying to kill Yukari, they hadn't gotten anything done and  
Minato had to switch her out. He sent her a silent, Don't.

Minato's hesitating. This is actually his first time hesitating to summon his persona.

_"What will happen to her when I evoke Angel? Will she react the same way she reacted against Yukari?_  
_I won't let that happen. No way, not in a million years I'll let her harm Labrys."_ He thought.

He pulled the trigger.

The pain was nearly staggering, more so than usual probably because of lack of use.  
He almost dropped his Evoker the second he felt it and wasn't at all surprised when  
he sank down to one knee. He felt like he had to try and hold his brains in.  
This is what he got for being a door for a countless amount of years.

Angel appeared rather fluently, and looked at her master.

"Master, are you all right?" she asked somewhat worriedly before looking at Labrys.

Labrys looked at Minato as he winced in pain. It must've been pretty painful to use the Evoker.  
She ran over to the him and put an arm around him, because it looked like he was about to fall over.

Minato then pointed at the shadow while holding his head.

"A-Angel. K-Kill it" He was saying those words in a rather weak way.

* * *

The shadow was soon vanished.

Labrys then looked up at the Persona known as Angel.

She smiled at it and bowed her head to it. She felt an awkward tension between  
her and the Persona.

Minato stood up.

"It's been awhile, indeed Angel." he mumbled, trying to keep from being dizzy.

Angel, despite not actually being able to see because of the leather that covered her eyes,  
seemed to be eyeballing Labrys pretty hard.

"Master, this girl seems to be…" She paused.

"Loaded and extremely dangerous! I must take her out immediately!"

Minato waved a hand. "No, No, Angel," he said. "She's my girlfrie—er I mean, friend."

Labrys gasped.

"I ain't dangerous!" she protested.

She then looked at Minato and heard him. She blushed for a moment, but then her cheeks  
returned to normal when he corrected himself.

Labrys looked back up at Angel. "Don't worry, Angel. I ain't dangerous, and I won't hurt ya' or Minato,"

she had a feeling that this was a possessive Persona.

Angel looked disbelieving from what they could see her face from, but she didn't push it anymore.

"What is it you wanted, Master?" she asked at Minato, pointedly ignoring Labrys.

"Can you find us the access point so we can go home?" Minato replied.

The Persona looked annoyed.

"Us?"

"Labrys and Me." Minato replied.

Angel found that it was going to be a long and trying day, but she wouldn't argue with her master.

"Of course, Master."

* * *

Labrys had a feeling that Angel really didn't like Labrys and that made the robot sigh heavily.  
She didn't think it would be a good thing to seem too close to Minato while Angel was here.  
Angel even flat out ignored her. She felt awkward for asking, but she whispered to Minato.

"Does Angel hate me?" she asked the bluette.

"I think so..." Minato said honestly.

"but ignore her. She's just being cranky because she knows she won't get any from me because  
I think you're…"

He paused, with wide eyes.

"Um, really pretty."

He took her hand and tried to get himself out of the hole he just kind of dug with Angel, who  
was sending them what he supposed were angry looks over her shoulder as she led them back.

Labrys blushed and looked at the ground as she followed behind Minato.  
There was tension in the air, but maybe she could break the tension.

"How are ya', Angel?" she asked the Persona.

She was hoping to start a conversation with Angel and maybe to not be hated by her.  
But after she said that, Labrys thought her idea was really bad.

Angel fumed.

"I am doing well. How are you doing, being who cannot pleasure my master as much as I can?" she asked in return.

Labrys thought about it.

"Pleasure?" she repeated.

"_Did she mean sexually?_" And with that Labrys's face flushed a deep pink.

She didn't give dare give anyone eye contact, but she responded back.

"I'm doing well. Thanks for askin'," she said awkwardly.

Then at that moment, the awkward air was back. She squeezed Minato's hand.

Minato looks extremely disturbed.

"Angel. NO." He frowns at her.

"I don't like you like that and that never and WILL never happen. You're a great Persona and all but… If you keep acting like this,  
I'm going to have to summon someone else, okay?"

Angel looks crestfallen.

Labrys spoke slowly.

"Angel, I'm sorry that ya' don't like me. I didn't mean ta' hmmmm," she thought.

What had Labrys done wrong? Show her affection towards him, maybe.

"show mah' affection to Minato," she apologized to the Persona.

It was Labrys's fault that Minato was mad at Angel.

"I'm sorry for making ya' fight," she said in a hushed tone.

"Labrys," Minato said shortly.

He tugged on her arm so she spun around and then he pulled her close like the smooth gentleman  
he was going to pretend he was.

"Never apologize to one of my Persona. And don't apologize for making us fight, above all else."

He briefly touched the smooth skin on her cheek.

"Especially when I'd rather be with you than her."

He kissed her and prayed to the gods he didn't get a knee in his balls like what happened to Junpei when  
he kissed another girl while Chidori was watching where he got kneed by the two sometime in the past.

Labrys blushed deeply and tried to hide her face from Minato. She gently kissed back and then pulled away  
after a bit. She gave him a confused look.

"Be with me?" she asked him.

"If this was a completely normal experience, I would have asked you out by now, so you'll have to forgive  
me for the...you know... that I don't want you to understand just yet," Minato corrected.

He wanted to take it slow. See if this was really something he wanted to spend his time on.

Labrys started to think.

'_I'll have to ask that to Junpei about it later._' She noted to herself.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have asked and accepted him?_" She shook that thought away.

Minato wouldn't do anything bad to Labrys.

"I understand," she said with a smile towards the Wild Card.

"Minato, I'm sorry for draggin' ya' into this. And I'm sorry for getting us stuck in it,"

she had a lot of things she needed to apologize for but all went well that day.


End file.
